


I've Had Enough of Your Crap

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Cas is annoyed, Cute, Funny, I know better than to write something funny when I'm at work, M/M, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the bunker is clean and organized for the most part, Cas has a few pet peeves that need to be addressed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had Enough of Your Crap

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to NOT be writing the funny stuff when I'm at work. Like seriously. I broke down into a fit of giggles as I wrote this one. I just hope it makes you all laugh too.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1448052826.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

**Pet Peeves**

Cas liked order. He liked cleanliness, he liked things to be organized, and he liked living in the bunker for that reason. The library was easy to navigate because Sam made sure everything had a place and stayed in order. He liked the weapons room because Dean made sure every weapon was in it’s proper place and within easy reach. He kept his bedroom in much the same order. His bed was made with military precision, just as Dean had taught him. Every morning he bounced a quarter off of it, just as he’d been taught. There was no dust, nothing out of place. If he couldn’t control the fact that he had kicked permanently out of heaven, at least these little things he still had some control over.

The bathroom however was another matter entirely. Dean liked the bathroom to be clean. He scrubbed the shower walls, wiped out the sink and cleaned the toilet regularly, all things that Cas greatly appreciated. But there were several things that even Dean was rather lax on that drove him absolutely bonkers.

 

**Pet Peeve Number One:**

Why was it that no one in the bunker could hit the broadside of a laundry basket? Even neat, orderly Sam, who alphabetized and categorized every book in the library left wet towels on the bathroom floor, and dirty boxers littering _around_ the laundry basket in the his room _and_ the one in the bathroom. Cas would hang the towels up when he saw them, grumbling under his breath about having to clean up after other people, but he drew the line at touching his friend’s dirty underwear. So when he saw them, he would remind Sam that they were there.

And remind him again.

And again.

And…

Well, usually by the third time he had earned one hell of a bitch face from Sam and the man was stalking off to clean up his dirty underwear. Dean would just smile to himself and stay out of it. At least his underwear made it into the basket.

**Pet Peeve Number Two:**

As often as Dean cleaned the bathroom, there was always hair. Long shiny hair from Sam’s head, short, coarse hairs from them all shaving, and sometimes hair from places Cas really didn’t want to think about. The one time he had asked Dean where else a guy could possibly shave, other than his head, face, armpits, or legs, the hunter had staggered through a very embarrassing explanation of some of the places other people liked to keep hair free. And then Cas promptly ran to his room in horror. Someone in the bunker was shaving places on their body other than above the neck and he didn’t care to know which hunter it was, or why they were doing it. He just wanted them to wipe the hair away when they were finished. It was rather disturbing to be standing at the sink, brushing your teeth and you go to spit, and the sink looks like Chewbacca’s asshole. It was enough to drive anyone nuts. Cas would inwardly groan as he sought out paper towels to dampen and clean the mess up. He had learned the hard way that the hairs clung to wash clothes and other pieces of fabric, and he had run screaming once when a rather tenacious pubic hair had clung to his pink finger. Thankfully though, Dean had upped his bathroom cleaning regimen, and oddly enough, the pubic hair had seemingly disappeared as well…

**PET Peeve Number Three:**

Was it really so hard to wash dishes? Why did they have to sit in the sink for a week before someone (other than Cas) would take some initiative and actually wash them? Were they culturing bacteria and fungi to use in experiments or on hunts? Because the plate Sam had left in the sink before the last hunt (TWO WEEKS AGO) had a serious beard now. Cas spent a lot of time standing at the sink lamenting the fact that they did not have a dishwasher. Or rubber gloves. Seriously, who wanted to touch a plate with life forms growing on them? 

This particular evening the sink was actually clean, thanks to Dean working with Cas to get them all washed. Dean had made burgers and Cas had served them on paper plates, much to Dean and Sam’s surprise.

“Paper? Really?” Dean had asked, giving him that squinty eyed look when he was being facetious. 

“Are you going to wash the dishes immediately after we eat?” Cas asked. Both hunters looked sheepishly at one another, neither having a good answer because Cas already knew what they’d say. No, they wouldn’t. And so paper plates it was. 

Despite these little annoying facts, Cas was happy in the bunker. He got along splendidly with Sam and things had finally reached a breaking point between him and Dean where feelings were admitted, and they knew where one another stood. He loved Dean, and Dean loved him.

He also learned which hunter was the one leaving those nasty hairs in the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all disrupt your work to reading this? Lol. I hope you liked it. Please, leave a comment and a kudos, I love them!


End file.
